Equipment
'Waist:' Oiled Sheath: Tap to Ignite sword for d4 turns when drawn. Applies overheat Speed Stone Sheath: Tap to draw a weapon for free, instantly Poison filled Sheath: Tap to give your weapon “Apply +1 poison” for d4+1 turns when drawn Frigid Sheath:Tap to make your blade incredibly cold, applying chilled for d4+1 turns when draw Whet Sheath: Tap to sharpen a weapon as your draw it, applying +1 bleed for d4+1 turns Bloodwick Sheath: A sheath which scrapes the blood from your blade into a phial ''' '''Sergeant’s Sheath: A worn sheath that has seen many years of use. Gain +5 on initiative rolls. Giants Ring: An earring of a giant, provides +1 to out of combat str rolls Chain Belt: Tap if you have 2 or less int, gain +1 on a combat roll Belt of the turtle: The pommel of an ancient sword glows green when monsters are near Coal lined belt: Tap to halve the damage of a magic attack targeting you. Polished Gold Belt: Tap to apply 1 blind as a free action Gut Belt: -1 ag, +1 armour Champions Belt: Tap when you win an unarmed combat roll, untap a skill, weapon skill or spell Wretched Rope: A rotting rope, which makes curse deal 0 damage to you. Waist Pouches: Tap to use an item for free Felt Codpiece: A phallic felt codpiece. +1 to charisma rolls against opposite sex Compensating Codpiece: A phallic felt codpiece that might be a little too large for you. +2 to Charisma rolls against the opposite sex, but -2 to the same sex. Winebag Codpiece: A phallic felt codpiece with a tap on the tip. Conceals a liquid. Pirates Sash: When you would take a karma, gain 1 gold instead. Bigots Buckle: Gain advantage over someone of another race. Miser’s Coinpurse: One purchase a day is D6 gold cheaper. Screaming Coinpurse: A coinpurse that shrieks loudly when any hand touches it, gloved or not. Hidden Coinpurse: A concealed coinpurse Severed Hand: Loot x2 as much from theives, deserters and looters Crying Orb: When you cry, get flashbacks of something happening elsewhere Shrunken Head: Tap to apply 1 fear to a target as a free action Waist Quiver: Tap when reloading to lower a crossbows or bows reload by 1. 'Back and Shoulders:' Traveler's Cloak: Tap to resist overheat or chilled Seeker’s Cloak: Gain +1 to perception out of combat Nobles Voluptuous Cape: Halve the price of 1 item per shop Fallen Knight Cloak: A tattered cloak which gives +1 damage to chilling or freezing weapons Armoured Cloak: Tap to gain +1 armour when taking damage Hidden Sheath: Give 1 weapon concealed Hoarders Bag: A massive bag which holds a lot of loot. Chests hold +1 items Glider: You can glide from high elevations, and resist fall damage this way. Heroes Cape: When you would gain 1 karma, gain 2 instead Desert Shawl: You are immune to overheated Knights Surcoat: Tap when your armour absorbs all of an attacks damage, gain d4 focus Highwayman’s Cloak: A long black duster coat. Give up to 2 pistols concealed. Heavy Pauldrons: When you would take more than 20 damage, break these and take none instead. Captain’s Pauldrons: Tap when using a skill on an ally, give them D4 Focus as well. Skull Pauldrons: Tap when you double an opponent's roll in combat, apply 1 curse. Mercenaries Spaulder: Tap to gain advantage on a combat roll where the opponent has more dice than you. ''' '''Tattered Cloak: -1 Strength x2 edge Rain Cloak: Tap to resist chilled, or halve the damage of a water (Not Ice) spell targeting you Throwing Cape: Tap on attack to destroy this but make your attack undodgeable and unblockable Feral Furs: Tap if you have 2 or less int, resist overheat, chilled, blind or bleed Sergeant’s Sash: A crimson red sash worn over the chest with a tassel at the bottom. +5 to initiative rolls. Bigot’s Baldrick: A pistol baldrick for quickly drawing and firing multiple pistols. Tap to target one person and fire a pistol every turn until you’re out of pistols, even if the person you’re shooting is dead. Tolerant Tabard: Tap to resist 1 enrage. Sagacious Sling: Tap to gain 1 perception when using a firearm Holyman’s Habit: A churchly cloth robe. Tap to resist curse. 'Arms and Hands: ' Sword Catcher:Tap to block a melee attack using this, if you pass, roll str vs str if you win disarm Nullstone Bracer: Tap to block a spell using att. Can block any spell targeting you. Spiked Bracer: Tap to apply 1 bleed to a target for free Bleakgem Bracelet: Tap to block a projectile with a +1 to blocking rolls Assassin's Gauntlet: Tap to draw a weapon with concealed for free Maidens Colors: Tap to reroll all dice in a melee combat roll Heavy Armour Sleeve: Tap when you unsuccessfully block, gain +2 armour for this attack Archer's Wrist Guard: Tap to reroll all dice in a ranged combat roll Safety Band: All incoming fear is reduced by 1 Riders Gloves: A pair of leather riding gloves with large leather cuffs. +1 to riding rolls Muggers Mitts: A pair of fingerless gloves +1 to pickpocket rolls. Tap to reveal 1 random concealed item. Thick Knuckle Gloves: Tap on an unarmed attack to reroll your dice. Bigots Bracers: Tap to gain +2 Armour for D4 turns, but also draw the Afraid of Race sanity card for every race that’s not your own during those turns. ''' '''Maniacs Manchettes: A pair of gloves that apply 2 Focus per Sanity Card drawn. Galvanized Gauntlets: Tap to take 1 damage to gain 1 armour until your next turn, free action Bearskin Bracer: Tap if you have 2 or less int to give an attack “Can only be blocked or dodged” Mail Mittens: Tap to take 2 damage and resist bleed Fingerless Gloves: Tap to reroll a damage dice on an attack. If you roll the highest number, gain 1 weakness 'Neck:' Necklace of Protection: Destroy this when you take more than 7 damage in one attack, take no damage from it. Iron Plate necklace: Tap to gain focus = your AP Prayer beads: Tap to cast a faith spell you do not know, giving it channel 4. ''' '''Momento necklace: Tap to resist fear, taunt or intimidate. Tribal tooth necklace: Tap to remove 1 effect from yourself. Requires 2 or less int to use Human Horn: You have 1 more att for the purpose of mana. Rusty Cross: Tap to heal 7 hp. Only way of untapping is by killing an arcane being. Swordsmans Gem: Tap to untap a weapon skill for free Ancient Spearhead: Tap when you use a weapon skill to gain d4 focus Vial of tears: Every time you get a kill, put a tear in this for each person who loved them. Drink to gain hp = tears. Projection Gem necklace: Record an image inside this gem, then project it into a 3d hologram Threaded Bones: Tap on melee attack, roll att, if you pass add “Apply 1 weakness” Jagged Gems: Tap on attack to gain “Ignore armour text(Not AP)” Lost Key: When you open a chest gain 10 gold. Tainted Talisman: Tap when you would gain curse, gain that much focus instead. Amulet of Betrayal: A cursed amulet that betrays the owner’s emotions. When they are happy, their face shows sadness. When they are angry, they laugh giddily. Etcetera. ''' '''The Locket of Docket: A cursed locket that grants the wearer +2 att for the purpose of mana. However, the user must speak in rhyme whenever any skill, item or spell is tapped. Unlucky Necklace: Every time you roll for luck, auto fail. ''' '''Ugly Amulet: Auto-fail all non combat charisma rolls, buying prices are x2 as high for you. Tap when you are targeted and that person must target someone else instead Whispering necklace: A necklace which whispers when no one else is around. Tap to gain fear, mesmerized or a sanity card Chaste Choker: Tap when you take 1 damage to take none instead Frayed Noose: When your combat roll is doubled, gain +2 armour for that roll. Mirror Amulet: Tap when you receive a status effect, apply 1 of that effect to a nearby target. Does not work with unconcious. Armoured Bevor: When you don't defend an attack, gain 2 armour 'Legs and Feet:' Wool Socks: Tap to resist chill. Can be worn under other boots Gravlock Greaves: Boots which lock into the ground, preventing you from being thrown. They can also lock onto walls and stomp 2x as hard. Winged shoes: Tap to move 2x as fast for 1 turn. Wooden Sandals: Tap when you take a full move, gain 1 focus Levitation Skates: These boots have a purple stone in the heel which levitates you off the ground slightly. Moves with a skating motion Toe Knife Boot: Counts as a dagger, wielded using 1 foot. Leg Braces: When leaping off a height that would otherwise harm you, take no damage instead. Fatal falls are still fatal. Fur Lined boots: Immune to chilled Steel Heeled Boots: Tap when making an unarmed attack, add “Apply d4 daze” Foot Wraps: When you are rolling initiative, you may deal 1 damage to yourself to go up the initiative ladder by 1. Riding Spurs: -1 to stealth rolls, +1 to riding rolls. Cavalry Boots: Tap to gain advantage on a combat roll when mounted Dancers Shoes: Tap when you dodge an attack to gain d4 focus Sunstrider's Sabatons: Full metal articulated overshoes enchanted with a protection spell. Wearer is immune to crippled agility, and can walk on lava. Knight’s Sabatons: Full metal articulated overshoes. Tap to resist 1 cripple. Steel Greaves: Tap to resist weakness. The Imperial Floating Knee: A set of short thigh armour, an articulating knee cop, and a greave all fastened together and worn over the leg. Tap when blocking an attack to gain D4 focus. Pointed Sabatons: Tap during a melee combat roll to give the opponent 1 weakness Spiked Shoes: Tap to resist forced movement. +1 to unarmed damage Muddy Boots: You always go last on initiative Comfortable Boots: Tap to make a free half move. ' 'Head: ''' '''The All-Seeing Eyepatch: An eyepatch which allows the user to see through it as if not wearing it at all. Also allows the blind to see! +5 Edge if you can see through both eyes perfectly fine but choose to wear it anyways. Hood of Cron: A hood which constantly leaves a pitch black shadow over the users face +1 to edge Filter scarf: A thick scarf which filters out chemicals from the air. Cannot be choked by chemicals Bi-Monocle: Two monocles which collapse into one. Allows the user to see the stats and skills of those within sight. ''' '''Z Goggles: Immune to Blind, tap to do nothing. Silk Scarf: A comfy scarf of light material. It can be used to disguise the face in various ways. Tap to resist chilled Forehead Plate: Tap to deal +3 damage on an unarmed attack. ' '''Gorget: Immune to being choked in grapple. ' '''Berserkers Headband: When you gain enrage, gain that much focus as well. Tra-Karotan Mask: A mask which slowly warps to reflect the inner users desires, personality and achievements. It's rare to see one which works on other races. ''' '''Viceroys Crown: Tap when you use a skill on an ally, give them d4 focus as well Two Tailed Hat: A pilgrim hat with two feathers in the shape of a V. When your roll is doubled in combat, untap a skill or weapon skill. Traitors Turban: A Turban with a red gem in the centre. Provides 1 extra hp. Betraying someone gives you +1 hp on this. Stone Crown: Tap to resist Petrify War Mask: When you double a targets roll in combat, apply 1 fear Monks Head Wax: Tap when you Successfully block an attack, apply d4 blind Feathered Bonnet: Tap when you play a song to take another turn immediately. Masquerade mask: When you make a charisma roll to flip a coin, if you call the side gain +1 to the roll, if you fail get a -1. Chieftains Feathers: Tap on attack, if you have 3 or less intelligence gain advantage for that attack Hidden Helmet: Tap to resist stun or dazed Greathelm: Immune to Dazed, -1 per Full Helmet: Enemies cannot double damage against you using headshot,betrayal or execute Cardinals Cap: A holyman’s hat. Tap to halve the cost your next faith spell. ''' '''Dunce Hat: Auto fail intelligence rolls but you’re immune to insult, taunt and intimidate. Wide-Brimmed Hat: A black felt hat with a wide flat brim. Tap when you use a perception skill to gain advantage for your next roll Wizards Hat:Tap when you cast a spell, immediately cast another spell which costs 2 or less Magic Fez: Tap when you tap a spell which costs 2 or less, tap a different spell instead Highwayman's Mask: Tap when you make a perception roll to flip a coin. If you call the side gain +1 to the roll, if you fail, get a -1. Kettle Helmet: An iconic infantryman's kettle helmet. If your intelligence is 3 or lower, tap to untap an intelligence skill. Luchador Mask: Tap on a successful unarmed attack to apply 1 fear to your target Trifling Tricorne: Tap when you apply bleed or poison to apply 1 weakness as well Horned Helmet: Tap to gain advantage on a charging attack Gold Teeth: Due to poor oral hygiene a few of your teeth have rotten out and have been replaced by pure golden ones instead. One purchase a day is 5 gold cheaper. Quillback Feather: A large plume meant for decorating hats or helmets. +1 Charisma when wounded Zebra Striped Feather: A large plume meant for decorating hats or helmets. One purchase a day is 5 gold cheaper. Black Feather: A black raven feather meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist 1 fear. Presumptuous Plume: A large plume meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap when someone assumes something about you that is incorrect. Gain Focus for D4 turns. Frivolous Frill: A MASSIVE plume meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist a taunt or insult skill used on you. Red Feather: A large red plume meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist 1 bleed. Green Feather: A large green plume meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist 1 poison. Advantageous Adornment: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to gain advantage over someone on a defense roll. Grenadier’s Garnish: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to decide when an explosive that you have thrown will detonate. ''' '''Infantryman’s Indigo: A large indigo feather meant for decorating hats or helmets: Tap to resist 1 weakness. Musketeer’s Marvel: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets: Tap to untap a perception skill. Cavalryman’s Crest: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets: Tap to resist 1 Spooked. Engineer’s Elegance: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist 1 Dazed. Cannoneer’s Capper: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist 1 Overheated. Sapper’s Sprout: A large feather meant for decorating hats or helmets. Tap to resist 1 petrify. 'Fingers:' Skull Ring: Tap to deal +4 damage on an attack to an undead Bloody Ring:When you apply or gain bleed, apply or gain 1 more. Fistful of Rings: Your unarmed attacks deal d6 damage rather than d4 Ring of Fervor: When enraged, you may cast spells as well as attack. Twin Ring: Tap when you cast a spell to cast it again for free with new targets, then destroy this ring. Null Ring: Tap to nullify a spell you are touching then take damage = its cost. Simple Ring: Tap to temporarily change your intelligence to 1 until the end of your turn. ''' '''Stained Glass Ring: Tap when your weapon breaks, break this instead Rotten Ring: When you apply or gain poison, apply or gain 1 more Turtle Band: Tap to gain +2 to defence rolls until your next turn. (Not a free action) Petrified Worm: Wearer may eat dirt for nutrients. Petrified Tooth: Wearer may eat rotten food for nutrients. Circular Stone: A circle shaped stone. When you gain petrify, heal 1 hp. Cat Eye Ring: When leaping off a height that would otherwise harm you, take no damage instead. Fatal falls are still fatal. Ring of Protection: Cannot be worn on fingers or toes, and can only be used by males. Tap to resist a disease. Red Ring of Death: Destroy when you would die, heal d4+1 hp. Luckless Ring: Whenever you fail a luck roll, gain D4 focus. Big Ring: Wearer has +1 max hp Flagellants Ring: A ring with spikes on the inside. It gets tighter and tighter once worn and after D6 turns it is stuck permanently. Tap to roll attunement. If you pass, your next spell costs half as much. If you fail 3 attunement checks in a row, the ring chops off your finger. Useless Ring: Cannot cast any spell worth more than 1 attunement. Tap to untap all your spells. Siphon Band: Whenever a spell targets you, heal 1 hp. Pulsing Ring: A ring which beats at the same rate of your heartbeat. If held against someone else, or someone else gets too close, you can feel their heartbeat. Prevents sneak attacks Demonwing Ring: Tap to deal +4 damage on an attack to a demon Brainiacs Band: You have +1 sp for the purposes of intelligence Hulu’s Hoop: Tap when you would deal 1 damage with an attack, deal 5 instead. Quickfinger Ring: Tap to use an item as a free action, and take 1 damage. Golden Eye Ring: Tap when you hit an arcane enemy to untap all skills and spells. Voidgem Ring: Tap when one of your items break, break this and draw 2 items from the loot pile Dirge Digit: Tap when you would take damage from an undead spell or enemy, halve it Blue Virastone Band: Tap when you strike an opponent, they drop a random item Rusted Iron Ring: Tap on attack to convert the enemy's focus to curse. Gnome Bracelet: Whenever you upgrade a loot item, upgrade another and shuffle it back in Promise Ring: When someone makes a promise to you, this lights up in brilliant rainbow light. When they break it, this breaks. Thick Iron Ring: Tap when you take 0 damage from something, gain 1 focus